


Cliché

by fckbdgrl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Feliz - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Sou ruim em marcar, mas um pouco triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckbdgrl/pseuds/fckbdgrl
Summary: Eles eram um clichê, mas tudo bem.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> São pessoas reais que não tenho a intenção de desrespeitar, é apenas algo para ser divertido.
> 
> Baseada na música Cliché - Mxmtoon
> 
> Também postada em @fckbdgrl no wattpad e @acefeels no twitter.
> 
> Sinta-se livre para comentar e recomendar músicas para as próximas, se deseja traduzir para outro idioma e publicar aqui, entre em contato.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez e você me olhou, eu senti o chão sumir sob meus pés, eu sei que você lembra disso.

Foi tão fácil eu me apaixonar por você entre uma cena e outra, você era tão talentoso, tão bonito, tão gentil. Eu não queria, mas já era tarde demais quando eu percebi.

Tudo aconteceu quando você disse “oi, eu sou Jake” e eu disse “olá”, eu queria ter falado mais, conversado mais com você, mas eu travei, as palavras simplesmente sumiram.

Você inclinou sua cabeça curioso com a minha falta de palavras, eu me senti morrer quando aquela mecha de cabelo se moveu e caiu sobre seus olhos que eu sempre achei tão bonitos. Então você sorriu e eu só consegui sorrir de volta, tantas emoções me invadiram, como um grande turbilhão, você sempre causou isso em mim.

Com o tempo nós ficamos mais próximos, passávamos todos os momentos possíveis juntos e eu me apaixonava cada vez mais por você, mas como não?

Você iluminava meu dia com esses seus sorrisos, você abria a porta para mim e me dava seu casaco, eu estava tão apaixonado. Eu ria das suas piadas, mesmo as mais sem graça. Elas eram incríveis para mim.

Você adorava me fazer corar, era uma das suas coisas favoritas, mesmo um simples “você parece bem hoje” me levava até as nuvens.

Nós nos conectamos de uma maneira indescritível, como se um completasse o outro, a sua boca se encaixava com a minha com tanta perfeição e suas mãos seguravam minha cintura como se fossem feitas para aquilo.

Não estava nos meus planos me apaixonar por você, mas aconteceu. Foi só olhar em seus olhos e eu já estava perdido.

Nós éramos assim, um clichê, como aqueles amores de verão. Você deixava flores no meu trailer e passava bilhetinhos por baixo da porta do meu quarto de hotel, mas com o fim das gravações e das divulgações, tudo acabou, como os romances acabam no final do verão, mas eu não mudaria nada.

Você me encantou de uma maneira que outra pessoa nunca vai conseguir.

Eu caí por você tão rápido e tão intensamente, esse foi um romance tão bonito e tão puro, como todos os clichês.

Ninguém nunca vai conseguir competir com isso, o que tivemos nunca ninguém mais terá.

Era tão bom que as vezes nem parecia ser real.

Nós éramos tão bons juntos, nós fomos feitos para viver aquilo naquele momento e eu aproveitei cada um deles tão intensamente. Eu nunca me entreguei tanto a alguém como me entreguei a você e eu sei que com você foi a mesma coisa.

Desde o “oi” que você me disse aquele primeiro dia.

Era isso que nós éramos, um clichê.

Hoje eu ainda olho pra você lembro do primeiro beijo.

Eu disse: “Eu preciso saber, você também se sente assim?” e você disse: “Sim, eu me sinto, mas eu tinha medo do que você poderia dizer”.

Nós éramos um clichê bobo, eu entendo como eu me apaixonei por você tão rápido, era pra acontecer.

Mas acabou e talvez seja melhor desse jeito.

Nós éramos um clichê, como um amor de verão e você vai estar pra sempre em meu coração. Uma parte de mim nunca vai deixar de amar você e eu sei que uma parte de você sempre vai me amar.

Nós éramos um clichê.

Mas tudo bem.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficarei feliz em saber sua opinião, mas obrigada por ler até aqui.
> 
> Vejo vocês em breve com uma possível continuação.


End file.
